A virtual machine is a logical computing unit which is formed on a physical computing unit and works similar to a physical computing unit. A virtual machine may be categorized as a system virtual machine and a process virtual machine. A system virtual machine provides a complete system platform that supports the execution of a complete operating system. A process virtual machine is designed to run a single program. A virtual machine facilitates co-existence of multiple OS environments on the same computer.
The resource utilization of a virtual network changes dynamically. Resource utilization is less at times when fewer numbers of systems are accessing the resources and/or data traffic in the network is low. Whereas, when more numbers of users are accessing the resources and/or data rate is high, resource utilization is very high. At the time of resource overloading, resource scaling is to be done to overcome the overloading condition. In existing virtual machine systems at the time of resource requirement, allocation of new resources and/or freeing of existing resources are done manually. In a web hosting industry, where resource requirements change dynamically, manual adjustments may affect the system efficiency and throughput.